


The greatest love story ever told!

by Bludrm21



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bludrm21/pseuds/Bludrm21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura build a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A child in the works

I'm going to tell you a story of the greatest love of all. It all started in a dorm room in a university back in 2015. After all the scary weird stuff had died down, Laura and Carmilla had declared their love for each other. After they graduated, much to Carmilla's surprise Laura had asked her to marry her. They had a small intimate ceremony with only a few close friends and Laura's father. They then decided to move to London where Laura had been offered a job as an investigative news reporter, Carmilla was able to find a job working as a philosophy professor at a small college. They had bought a cute little two bedroom home just big enough for them and their new cat Salem. 

"Carm, I can't believe this is our home." 

Laura was sitting in their living room couch snuggled up against her wife in front of the fire on a cold winters day. 

"Believe it cupcake, this is where we will start to build our memories." 

Carmilla knew from the very moment she met Laura that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but It broke her knowing that it couldn't really be possible for Laura. Early on in their relationship Laura had "the talk" with Carmilla about becoming a vampire, Laura was conflicted, on one hand she would get to be with the love of her life forever and on the other, she would have to be a witness to the deaths of everyone she loved. 

She wanted a future with Carmilla one that involved children as well, but then always thought that Carmilla would be alone at the end anyway, because if she didn't turn then she and their future kids would eventually pass on leaving Carmilla all alone. As they sat in silence Laura decided to ask her wife the question she had been wanting to hear an answer to. 

"Carm what do you think about kids? About us having kids?" 

Carmilla was speechless for a while just staring at Laura. Laura felt deflated, looking at her wife's pained expression she immediately began to think bad. 

"Sorry.....it's..um just...I thought. You know never mind. I mean it would be too hard with finding donors and of course the money, but that's not an issue for us...the money...we could just adopt.....or just not have kids...it's ok" 

She began to get up but Carmilla grabbed her wrist to make her sit back down. 

"Laura I would love to have a family with you. I didn't think you would want to have kids because of our situation. I love you so much...yes I want a family with you." 

With that Laura wrapped herself against Carmilla and hugged her tightly, she rested her head against her wife's chest and said 

"This makes me so happy, yet I wish we could have our own child you know? Not have to look for someone who resembles you, but either way a family with you would be amazing." 

Carmilla sat there for a moment quiet contemplating if she should tell Laura what she was thinking. Laura sat up slowly due to her wife's quiet demeanor, Carmilla looked deep in thought. This scared Laura a bit. 

"Carm, honey are you ok? Are you really ok with this?" 

With that Carmilla snapped out of her thoughts and said 

"There is a way we can make this work with just each other." 

Laura looked confused, 

"As a vampire I have the ability to get another girl pregnant, don't ask me how! It's just something that we can do, it has been done before but..." 

She looked away, but Laura tilted her head to make eye contact. 

"But what Carm?" Laura asked

"Well there are two things that will have to happen in order for us to have our own kids" 

Carmilla looked away again, afraid of how Laura would react to her news. 

"Carm! What is it?" Laura took her hand getting her wife to keep going.

Carmilla looked right into Laura's eyes and said. 

"I would have to bite you while we make love, not to feed off you, but to inject a poison into your blood stream that will guarantee a fertilized egg of a hybrid" 

Laura's eyes widened she looked a bit confused and a little scared! 

"A poison?...will I...um will it hurt?" 

"Yes!" Carmilla said looking a bit sad, she looked down at her hands before she said her next words. 

"Laura if you decide to do this the poison will get into your blood and make you really sick, you will feel like the inside of your body is burning, you will be bed ridden for 3 days and it will be very painful." 

Carmilla always told Laura that she would never do anything to hurt her, but if they did this then it would be hurting Laura in the worst possible way. "

Maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe we will find a donor or just adopt, yeah that sounds a lot less painful." 

With that she got up from the couch, leaving a very confused Laura, she grabbed her keys and told Laura she would be grabbing them dinner. Laura tried to get her to stop but with a kiss to her lips Carmilla said she needed to go out! Leaving a very confused Laura to think about what Carmilla had said. 

As afraid as she was the thought of having Carmilla's child was something Laura had always dreamed off, she knew that was impossible, until now. She wanted to know how all this was possible, but a smile was brought to her lips as she put her hands on her stomach thinking of the possibility of being pregnant with Carmilllas baby! 

Then realization hit, Carmilla said two things had to happen! But what was the second one?!!


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Carmilla tells Laura what will happen if they make a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prob spelling errors and what not, I don't care I'm just writing as I go! Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since they had the conversation of having a family together! After Carmilla had come home from picking up food, she told Laura that she didn't want to discuss the issue any further. Laura didn't push on the matter seeing how upset and quiet Carmilla had been throughout their dinner. 

Laura had been assigned to work on a story regarding medical fraud insurance and was kept super busy on most of those two weeks! She and Carmilla barely had any time together because of their work schedules and when they were together Laura felt as if Carmilla was distant! She knew the whole baby issue had made Carmilla upset but she didn't understand why since Carmilla refused to talk about it. 

One Friday night Laura returned home earlier than expected and had found her wife asleep in front of the fire place. Laura just stared at her in awe, they had been together for 2 years now and she still couldn't believe that this breathtaking beautiful woman was actually hers. She set her things down and decided to wake her sleeping wife with some kisses, that's when she saw the book in Carmilla's hands 'Finding the right donor for your future child' Laura felt a bit sad at the thought of Carmilla reading about a right donor when she could be a biological part of their child, even though she didn't want to speak of it.

"Babe wake up!" Laura stroked her hair to get her sleeping wife to wake up! 

"Honey!!.....Carm"

"Mhmm.....what...what time is it?"

"It's 7:00 I got home a few minutes ago, hey wake up sleepy head, I want a proper hello from my wife" 

At that Carmilla opened her eyes, a playful smirk displayed on her face "a proper hello huh? Well come here cupcake let me give it to you." Laura then grabbed her face and slowly started kissing her wife, it started off nice and slow, but the lack of intimate time between the two was evident in the way their kisses had become more frantic. Carmilla couldn't keep her hands off of her wife and decided she needed more, she slowly began to push Laura on to her back when the book she had been holding and had forgotten about fell on to Laura's stomach! Laura tried to reach for it, but Carmilla stopped her and snatched the book before Laura could see it. Unbeknownst to her Laura had already been aware of the type of book she was reading.

"Carm...I know what that book is about"

"Yeah so!" 

"C'mon babe talk to me, why are you reading about donors when we haven't fully discussed that you and I can make a baby?"

"Laura I already told you I don't want to talk about it, this way is easier and better for you"

"Better for me? So you already decided that I have no choice in the matter? You bring this up, of you and I making a child together, but then back out because you decided it's not the best idea for me?!! Why don't you let me decide that for myself."

"Laura it's..."

"No, Carmilla you can't bring something up and then just decide to not talk about it because you think it's bad. You can't keep protecting me from "bad" things. I'm an adult I know what's good or bad for me and I don't need you or anyone else deciding for me." 

With that she got up from the couch and headed to their room slamming the door so hard that a picture frame hanging by the door fell and shattered. Carmilla flinched at the sound, she sighed took a deep breath before getting up to clean the broken glass, she didn't want her wife to cut herself if she came out. 

She contemplated on telling Laura what would happened if they did indeed make a child together. She felt ashamed of herself for even bringing it up in the first place, why would she even consider the idea if she knew what the outcome would be. She paced their living room for about an hour reciting the pros and cons over this whole situation. She knew Laura was right, she was making the decision for her before she even got to hear what would happened if they went along with it. 

Carmilla decided to girl the hell up and just tell Laura if they decided on having a baby. She opened the door to their room and Laura was facing away from the door sniffling, it broke Carmilla's heart knowing she was the cause of Laura's tears.

"Cupcake?"

"What do you want Carmilla?" 

"I just...look I'm sorry love...I just got scared, you are right I should let you decide."

With that Laura turned around and sat up against the head board looking at a very nervous Carmilla. She reached out and held her hand and Carmilla looked up!

"Laura if we do this there is a chance that...." Laura squeezed her hand to let her know it was ok to continue. Carmilla's eyes teared up. 

"Laura you could die......during child birth you could die" 

Laura looked away for a moment to take a deep breath.

"There is a 50/50 chance of this working, I never should have brought it up, but when you brought up kids all I could think of was our own babies our own mini me's....I didn't think too much of the consequences." 

"Do you know of people dying and not dying?" Laura asked! 

"Yes most of them have died but...." Carmilla stalled for a moment not sure of how Laura would react! 

"But what Carm?"

Carmilla took a big breath and continued 

"They were turned, it was an unspoken agreement that if they died during child birth then they would get turned into Vampires to live their lives with their family"

"So two vampire parents? What about the kids....what do you tell them when they realize their parents aren't getting old?"

"That's the other thing.....um...the kids are hybrids. The actual term is hires, half human half vampires. They also have an immortal life. They grow pretty fast in their first few months, but then they grow at a normal rate like a human child after their 4th birthday....they um....they will need um...blood as well as regular food....but as they get older the thirst for blood subsides and will no longer need it, unless they want to consume it."

"Oh" was all Laura could say, it was a lot of information for her to take in. She could die and what about the Vampire thing she had this talk with Carmilla before, does she want to be turned into a vampire?, does she want immortal kids who drink blood and grow so fast? How will she explain this to her dad.

Laura's mind was working a hundred times a minute. 

"Laura? Are you ok? See this is why I didn't want to say anything, it was selfish of me I know."

"I'll do it"

Carmilla's head pops up so quick she would have given herself whiplash if it wasn't for her vampire abilities. "Wait what?!" Was all she could say. 

"Cupcake are you sure....don't you"

She was stopped mid sentence by Laura's lips. She kisses her softly then looked her in the eyes.

"Carmilla just shut up!.....I....it's a lot to take in and yeah I have a lot of thinking to do, I want this I really do, if we decide to go along with it...I have to....I have to tell my father about you being a vampire."

Carmilla's eyes widened at that thought.

"What!! wow ok right...yeah...tell your overprotective dad...yeah good...yeah he should know...ok"

They just sat in their bedroom in silence thinking of how Papa Hollis was going to take this information.


	3. Vampires?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Today was the day Richard Hollis was coming over for dinner, to say Carmilla was a nervous wreck was an understatement. She had been pacing their bedroom floor so much so, that Laura thought she was going to wear out the carpet.

"Carm sweetie, would you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy?"

"Are you serious?, how could you be so calm? Your dad is coming over here so we could tell him I'm a vampire, that I want to knock you up, and oh yeah pops, Laura could die but if she does don't you worry your little heart I'll be there to turn her into a vampire myself.....really?!!! How can I be calm?" She looked straight at Laura and threw her arms up and said "I mean, he followed us to London to be closer to you." Carmilla went to her bed and sat by Laura putting her head in her hands and sighing loudly! She kept thinking that this was such a bad idea.

Laura just watched her wife for a while before placing her hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles, hoping this would at least calm her down for a bit so they could come up with a plan on how to tell her father. 

Sure she was nervous about how her father would react but Richard Hollis loved Carmilla just as much as he loved her, he would be excited about being a grandfather she knew that for sure but she wasn't sure how he was going to take the rest of the news.

Her father was a very accepting man, not even batting an eyelash when his one and only daughter told him she might be a Lesbian. He just smiled and said "Well kiddo, I hope you find a woman that makes you happy, that's all I want." She was lucky to have such a supportive father, but how supportive would he be when he finds out about all this vampire stuff?!

Richard Hollis was very much tuned in to his only daughters behavior even in her adult life he knew when there was something eating away at her. Dinner was rather quiet and he was very sure that his daughter and her wife were both very nervous, they kept glancing at each other and then at him and when he would look at them they would glance away. He finally spoke up! 

"Okay you two what's going on? You're both acting so strange....spill it!"

Carmilla looked at Laura and sighed.

"Sir I'm a...."

"Dad Carmilla is a vampire and we want to start a family...we want to have a baby or babies, well me I'll have them not her...but she'll be the mom too... you know....and not like an adopted mom like a real mom a biological mom....see dad Carmilla can get me pregnant but she has to bite me while we have sex....oh god I didn't mean to tell you we have sex, I mean we do, duh we are married but u didn't need to know that part...anyway she will inject me with venom and I will get pregnant, but I can die but if I do die she can turn me, but I want her to turn me anyway even if I don't die." 

"What!!?" Carmilla and Richard both yelled out, then turned to each other and then back at Laura who looked like she was about to vomit her entire dinner. 

Carmilla was shocked about Laura wanting her to turn her even if she wouldn't die. She thought Laura was still having thoughts about that. 

Richard Hollis had a perplexed look on his face he tried to gather some of the pieces his daughter had just rambled about...kids, death, and becoming a vampire. He ran his hand through his hair and took in a deep breath he stood up and paced while shaking his head stopping to look at Laura and Carmilla and then shaking his head again, this was too much....he finally sat down and looked at Carmilla.

"I already knew Carmilla was a vampire, but now you want to be one too."

"What!!?" Laura and Carmilla both yelled out this time looking at him.

"Well yeah come on Laura, I mean did you actually think I wouldn't watch your videos from college? Not to mention that I once dropped a bag full of blood packages when I helped you carry in some luggage when Carmilla came to spend the holidays with us, I didn't care then and I don't care about that now, what I do care about is that you want to be a vampire?"

Then he turned to Carmilla and half yelled half whispered to her

"You mean to tell me that you can actually impregnate my daughter but you have to kill her?" 

"No..I...no um well...... she could die during child birth sir" Carmilla looked down at the table unable to look her father in law in the eyes.

"It's up to her if she wants to be turned, which apparently she has made up her mind about."

"What about the kids? Will they be vampires I mean how does this work I mean Carmilla your dead."

"Dad!!!" Laura have him a glare! 

"Sorry....I..geez you know what I mean." 

"It's ok, the kids would be half vampire half human, hires is the term, they will need blood as well as regular food their first years of life, and they will also grow rapidly and after their 4th birthday they will age like any human child. They will also be immortal and have special abilities, I don't know how this can happen but it can and it does." Carmilla said. 

Laura's father was deep in thought when Laura spoke up.

"Dad, I know you're scared believe me I was too, hearing that I could potentially die while giving birth to half human babies scared me, and I trust my wife with my whole heart. And if Carmilla wasn't a vampire and I still got pregnant there could be a chance I could die with a "normal" child birth, the only difference is that if I died no one would be able to bring me back, but with Carmilla I can be back dad, I'll still be the same Laura, just vampire bad ass Laura and also a mother...and you would be Papa Rich to our kids dad." Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and kisses it and then looked back to her father.

"I want this dad, I really do. I want a family with the love of my life, please say you will be part of our growing family?" 

Laura's dad looked up to both of them took a deep breath and said.

"This is...I uh...I don't know what to think, this will be hard to get used to, but I love you both very much and I trust Carmilla completely....and yes of course I want to be part of your family." He reached out for their hands "it will just take time to adjust and to understand that most of my family will be vampires." He said with a smile but also a sad look in his eyes.

Laura with tears in her eyes got up and ran to her dad practically knocking him down with the huge hug she tackled him with, Carmilla also came towards them at a slower pace and was embraced by both.

With tears in her eyes as well, Carmilla looked at her father in law and said "thank you Richard for allowing me to have a family again"

All he could do was hug her back and say "Papa Rich has a nice ring to it."


	4. Baby making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet lady loving. Excuse typos and bad grammar I just write!!!   
> Enjoy!!

After the unexpected blessing from Richard Hollis, Laura and Carmilla had been overjoyed and wanted to plan out their future, but their work schedule had kept them so busy that neither one of them had gotten the chance to really sit down and talk about their plans! 

Carmilla had been wanting to have a conversation with Laura about her sudden change of heart at becoming a vampire. Of course she loved the idea of spending eternity with her love, but Laura had always been a little wary about it, then out of nowhere told her dad she wanted to become one. Friday night Carmilla decided to come home early from work and surprise Laura with a romantic home cooked meal, it had been a while since they got to spend any quality time together so Carmilla wanted time to talk to Laura about a few things and to spend time with her wife of course. 

Laura got home just as Carmilla had pulled out the baked chicken from the oven, she made her wife's favorite comfort meal, baked chicken with mashed potatoes and mac & cheese. Laura took in the aroma and her stomach suddenly became very aware of the food, she didn't realize how hungry she was.

"Carm! Omg it smells amazing baby, I am soooo hungry." Laura hugged Carmilla from behind placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Carmilla turned in her arms to give her wife a proper kiss to her lips   
"I wanted to surprise you with your favorite meal"

Laura squealed with delight and hugged Carmilla "I'm so lucky to have you babe, now let's eat!" 

They caught up with each other for a while doing small talk and just enjoying each other's company and the oh so delicious food.

"Cupcake, what made you change your mind about becoming a vampire? I know that u said you wanted to think about it, but you told your dad that even if you lived after giving birth you wanted to be turned....what changed?" 

Laura took a drink of her water and walked over to her wife sitting on her lap and putting her arms around her neck. 

"Carmilla Karnstein, you are the love of my life...and after finding out that by some weird supernatural power I could have YOUR child, it made me realize that I want to be with you till eternity.....I, it's just that the thought of me growing older and having to die one day really hit me the night before my father came for dinner."

She looked down for a bit then continued "when my dad lost my mom, he lost himself too and of course I lost a huge piece of my heart that day too...and just to think that I could cause that to you and to our child made me realize that if I will have a wife and child that are immortal then I want that too. I want to be with you forever Carmilla Karnstein, so no matter what happens I want you to turn me." 

Carmilla just stared into Laura's eyes hoping that the girl she now calls her wife can see just how much she really does love her. She smiles at Laura and placed a soft kiss on her lips and brought her arms up to hold her wife. They continued to kiss slowly and softly before it started to get heated, Laura moved to straddle Carmilla and then began kissing down her neck rolling her hips slowly into her. 

Carmilla held Laura by her waist and let her wife take control, she loved it when Laura was the one in charge. Her grip on Laura tighten when her wife found her sweet spot in her neck right below her ear. Laura knew that was the place to kiss, suck and nip at if she wanted things to go a little further. Carmilla then brought Laura's face to her and kissed her good and hard, she felt Laura's mouth slightly open and Carmilla took that opportunity to slide her tongue into her wife's mouth. They kissed touched and grabbed at eat other until they couldn't take no more Laura stopped kissing her just enough to say "bed" and Carmilla stood up carrying her wife into the bedroom.

Carmilla walked Laura onto the bed where she set her down on her knees, slowly removing her blouse while she kissed down her neck, Laura unbuttoning Carmilla's pants trying to get to her soft skin as fast as she could. They continued to explore each other with their mouths Carmilla laying Laura onto her back so she could kiss down Laura's stomach and chest, she could sense how turned on her wife had gotten and of course also feel it. 

She layed beside Laura and started kissing and nibbling on her earlobe as she gently massaged her breasts. Laura was breathing heavy getting extremely turned on by the whole thing, she reached behind Carmilla and unhooked her bra she wanted to feel her wife without any barriers. Carmilla then did the same to Laura and brought her chest down to meet hers Laura held Carmilla's face and looked deep into her eyes and said 

"I want it to happen tonight!"

Carmilla chuckled and said "well it's kinda happening cupcake, I mean I am practically naked on top of you." 

Laura just shook her head and smiled "no you silly vampire....I want you to bite me tonight, I want to have your baby." Carmilla frowned a bit before she pulled up to look at her wife. "Laura are you sure? I mean...I...we um haven't really dissc." She was stopped by a sudden kiss then in her best Carmilla immigration she said"cupcake, you're rambling." She kissed Carmilla again before she continued. 

"I trust you, I love you, and I want this so please just shut up, make love to me and do whatever you have to do to get me pregnant." 

"God I love you." Carmilla said just before she started to kiss Laura. Their kiss became heated right away, with the way Carmilla kept pressing into Laura she was driving her crazy, all Laura wanted was to feel her naked wife all over her, she reached for her waist and started to pull on Carmilla's underwear to get her completely naked. Carmilla understood what she wanted so she sat up and pulled off her underwear and then took Laura's off too. She looked down at her beautiful sexy wife sprawled out in front of her a naked. A beautiful masterpiece, she thought to herself. 

She opened Laura's legs and and put one of her legs over her wife's their centers met and they both felt their heat and desire mix together. Carmilla started moving in a circular motion on Laura's clit, while she grabbed her breasts. Laura just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of feeling Carmilla's love between her legs. Their room filled with moans and the rhythmic movements of their bodies. The pleasure was getting to be too much for Carmilla so she moved to lay side by side facing her wife, this was all about her anyway, she placed one arm under her to hold her and one of Laura's legs wrapped over her own, she kissed her softly and with her other hand started going up Laura's leg that was over hers giving her access to Laura's butt and of course her wet center. She played with Laura's clit, enjoying how turned on her wife was. This was one of Laura's favorite positions because of how close their bodies where and how Carmilla got to hold her while she exploded with ecstasy. Carmilla kissed Laura's mouth, cheek and then made it to her neck where she whispered her I love you right before she entered Laura with two fingers. Laura gasped at the sensation and started bucking into Carmilla's fingers moaning and saying "fuck Carm, ugh oh shit that...that feels good." Carmilla loved it when Laura let go during their intimate moments and cussed. Their tongues where exploring each other's mouths again while Carmilla pumped her fingers in and out of Laura, every now and then playing with her clit before she entered her again. She could feel how close Laura was and she knew it was time to sink her teeth into her lovers flesh, she slowly kissed her way to Laura's neck kissing and sucking her way to finding the perfect spot before her fangs came out and brushed Laura's soft flesh, Laura could feel Carmilla's fangs and tightens her grip on Carmilla when she said "Carm, I'm so close." Right when she said that Carmilla bit into Laura's neck releasing the venom into Laura's blood, Laura let out a high pitched scream and she dug her nails into Carmilla's back and burrowed her face into the pillow relishing on her powerful release. 

Laura felt a wave of warmth when her orgasm hit..it was nothing she had ever felt, it was painful yet satisfying she felt like she was floating, like an out of body experience. Her body jerked in pleasure but the pain was also too much, she could feel whatever Carmilla was pumping into her consume her body and it just kept giving her waves of indescribable pleasure. She slowly started to feel sluggish her eyes became droopy and her mouth became dry, she wanted to say something but the overwhelming pain and pleasure was just too much, she couldn't hold on anymore and with a sudden jolt everything went dark.


	5. Heartbeats

I wake up to a semi-dark room! The sun is shining but the curtains are down only letting minimal light in. I feel drained yet full of life all at the same time! I feel relaxed. The last thing I remember was that explosive orgasm Carmilla gave me! I felt like I was riding a wave of pleasure, like it just kept going until my body just couldn't hold on no more. I feel like I'm laying on a pillowy cloud, yet as I sink further into it I realize it's my bed! I try to turn my head but I'm suddenly dizzy and my neck feels sore, I reach to touch it and I feel those fresh wounds. I remember asking Carmilla to bite me. My brain feels so hazy though! I literally feel like I'm floating I close my eyes hoping the dizziness goes away, but there is a beeping noise driving me insane. I feel something on my arm and I think that's what the beeping is from. I try to call out for Carmilla but my mouth feels dry! I suddenly feel a flutter in my stomach and it's such an odd sensation that I reach to touch it. When my hands touch my stomach I freeze, I feel bloated and my stomach feels bigger than it was yesterday or last night...wait what day is it? I keep rubbing at my stomach something is weird I just don't know! Am I dreaming? Suddenly I feel that flutter again right against my hand! I close my eyes. What is going on? I tell myself! I hear the door open I open my eyes and make eye contact with a tall man, he is wearing all black and his eyes! Oh my gosh his eyes are red!! What is going on!! All of a sudden I can feel my heart beat all throughout my body and I can hear the blood through my veins loud in my ears, then I hear another heart beat. Why am I hearing another heart beat? I look at the man he is talking to another figure I can't really see who it is. The room is dark, I try to speak but I can't I feel another flutter and I hear another heart rhythm that's 3 what the hell is going on! The tall figure comes closer, I close my eyes! 

"Mrs. Karnstein, please try to relax it's going to be ok I'm Doctor Johann" 

Then I feel her, my wife I still have my eyes shut, but I know it's her..I know that comfort. She is holding my hand I start to feel more relaxed! But I can still hear all these erratic heart beats. I open my eyes to make eye contact with her, my wife! Those eyes stare right through me and she must sense my need for answers cause she says!

"Baby relax, everything is ok! I'm right here, you're fine. You were out for 3 days."

3 days I look at her in confusion...why can't I talk...gosh darn it!! I look around the room she squeezes my hand I look at her again...sensing my distress she says.

"Laura. you're pregnant! Dr. J is here to make sure all is well with you and the babies. You have been in and out of consciousness for 3 days now, you had a high fever, but you are getting better and the babies are growing fast...you've been pregnant the minute my venom went into your system. It's been 3 days but the babies are 4 months big now! Cupcake we are having a boy and a girl."

Babies, I'm pregnant! 4 months in 3 days I can't comprehend what's going on! She squeezes my hand again but all this information is making me so dizzy and all of a sudden it's getting harder to keep my eyes open. She said babies. Two of them, twins! Those are the heart beats I hear, they are so loud yet it's nice it's like a soothing feeling. I hear her say my name, but I can't open my eyes. I just want to sleep to the sounds of my children's heartbeats. I hear beeping and erratic thumping through my head..it keeps getting louder and I just keep falling in deeper into the sleep. 

"Laura. Stay with me I'm right here." 

Is the last thing I hear.


End file.
